The present invention relates to two-way scanning facsimile, and more particularly to a transmission/copy method and device for a two-way scanning facsimile that can transmit a text to multiple destinations and produce a plurality copies of the text without using massive memory for text storage.
In conventional technology, there was a problem that a substantially high cost was required to install a massive memory for text storage in case of a multi-address calling, and also was inconvenience that the text had to be fed again into a read device after the text was read out since the text was transferred in only one direction.
In addition, in a transmission device of a facsimile of prior art, sometimes the text transmitted was too hard for a receiving end to recognize in case where the text that was not clearly recognizable was transmitted as it was. In such case, the text was fed into the read device with function set to copy and the text was copied by a heat-sensing head, and then the copy was used for transmission. In such facsimiles, when a plurality of copies were desired, the text had to be fed as many times as the desired number of copies because one feeding of the text produced only one copy.
As stated in the foregoing, a facsimile of the prior art had very inconvenient copy function, and particularly the facsimile requiring massive memory for text storage had the setback that one selection of the copy function produced only one copy.